


Highest Heights

by ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: But don't worry Klaus is still sober, Comic book powers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone loves Klaus even if he is a idiot sometimes, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Klaus dresses up as a ghost, Levitation, Post Season 1, Power Discovery, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Siblings, Spoilers, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt/pseuds/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt
Summary: After the jump in time the Academy take some time to regroup and try and figure out what to do. In this time, Klaus finds that being sober has some surprising perks.Basically, Klaus's levitation power from the comics being discovered and Klaus using it to prank his siblings.





	Highest Heights

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where the hell this came from I was just brainstorming some ideas about what fun stuff Klaus could get up to if they introduced Klaus's levitation from the comics to the show and...here we are. Hope you enjoy it x

 

 

_“You’re my greatest disappointment number 4, you only scraped the surface of your potential”_

 

_***_

 

The first few months after their Time Warp were spent figuring out just _when_ and _where_ they were, and what exactly was to be done about their situation. These were decisions that Klaus was simply not trusted enough to be given much input into . The cheek of it. As a result, Klaus spent a lot of time _painfully_ sober and bored out of his mind. He had tried to contact Dave a few times, but to no end. Therefore, now he mostly focused on practising manifesting Ben, but the effort of it wore him out quickly.

 

“You’re so heavy.” Klaus moaned, flopping down on the old couch Luther had pulled out of a dumpster to furnish the abandoned warehouse that they had transformed into the Academy 2.0.

 

“I’m dead.” Ben protested, offended.

 

“A dead weight for sure.” Klaus muttered and Ben huffed.

 

“Klaus we agreed, we would work on this till dinner.” Ben prompted but Klaus dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

 

“You’re not the one who has to do anything.” Klaus pointed out. “M’ so tired…just give me a second...” He muttered, closing his eyes for just a moment…

 

***

 

The next thing he knew he was shaken awake with a start. He let out a cry of surprise to rival the one Diego was giving.

 

“Klaus!” Diego sounded alarmed.

 

“What?” Klaus muttered groggily.

 

“What’s going on in here?” Luther demanded as he appeared behind Diego, Five at his side.

 

“Klaus was floating!” Diego sounded spooked.

 

“Huh?” Luther and Klaus spoke together.

 

“He was floating above the couch!”

 

“Diego don’t be ridiculous I was asleep!” Klaus protested, rubbing his eyes against the light.

 

“I know what I saw!”

 

Five considered Diego a moment, before placing a hand on his arm.

 

“Get some rest Diego.”

 

“What? No I saw it!” Diego protested.

 

Luther shook his head disapprovingly, turning to leave once more, Diego following his brothers, still insistant at what he had seen. Klaus rubbed his head, how was he still so tired?

 

“He’s right.” Ben spoke suddenly, startling Klaus. “You floated.”

 

“Ha ha very funny.” Klaus muttered, laying back down on the sofa dramatically.

 

“I’m serious, blue light, floating.” Ben said, sounding weirdly calm given the gravity of his statement. Klaus was intrigued now.

 

“So...you are saying I can fly?” There was a slight glint in his eyes.

 

“Levitate, yes, it seems so. God, don’t look so smug.” Ben groaned as Klaus’s smile grew.

 

“Now this, this we can really work with…”

  
***  


Over the next few weeks Klaus began to test out his new found skill. He found that if he relaxed enough, he could lift off the ground. Ever so slightly at first, but the more practice he put in the higher he got, until he could float a full three feet off the floor. He kept it between himself and Ben though, the others putting his increased exhaustion down to mere laziness. But soon it began to become instinctive, harder to hide.

 

Five stretched up the top shelf of the supermarket isle, standing on his tiptoes. Klaus lent over his shoulders, lifting off the ground slightly and passing him the jar of marshmallows. Five frowned, giving him a double take for a second. Klaus merely put on a toothy smile and Five shook his head.  

 

Later, Klaus got a little too close to Diego’s knife practice, one flying within inches of him. Instinctively he floated backwards slightly, safely out of harm's way. Diego looked terrified for a second before shaking his head and rubbing his eyes.

 

“You okay brother? Look like you’ve seen a ghost?” Klaus said with a shit-eating grin. Ben rolled his eyes at him.

 

Klaus was perfectly happy keeping his little secret, determined in fact. Ben, however, wasn’t so impressed.

 

“You should tell them Klaus.” Ben said as Klaus danced around their ‘kitchen’ making sandwiches.

 

“Why?” Klaus asked licking peanut butter off his fingers.

 

“Because they’re your siblings, and oh I don't know, being able to leavate is a pretty big deal!” Klaus shrugged and Ben deflated in defeat.

 

“You are impossible you know that right.” Ben muttered and Klaus grinned.

 

“Love you too bro.”

 

“Secrets are what got us in this mess in the first place, you do realise that right?” Ben pointed out. Klaus paused a second.

 

“I get it, you don’t think they will believe you, I understand. But they can’t deny what they can see with their own eyes.” Ben said and Klaus shifted uncomfortable, taking a bite of his sandwich and swallowing harshly.

 

“It’s not…” He trailed off and Ben softened a little. Klaus sounded small, quiet.

 

“What?” He prompted.

 

“I...it can’t last you know? Not without a catch…these things aren’t that easy. I want to be sure.” Klaus muttered.

 

“Oh.” Ben felt like a idiot. Of course, his brother was afraid of his own powers. He always had been. Ben knew exactly what that felt like.

 

“Klaus, they are your family, they love you, they can help.” Ben said softly, reaching out a hand to touch Klaus. When it worked they both smiled. “You can do amazing things Klaus, look at us now, I promise you nothing bad will happen. You got this.” Ben said and Klaus smiled,

 

“Thanks Benny.” Klaus whispered and Ben clapped him on the shoulder, the touch faltering for just a second.

 

“Now, go on, show them your new party trick.”

 

“Oh Benny, it’s not that simple.” Klaus said, that glint back in his eye. Ben suddenly got the feeling he would regret this pep talk.

  
***  


“Klaus, this is unequivocally, your worst idea yet.” Ben said, arms folded, scowling as his brother cut holes in a white sheet.

 

“Oh come on! You are the one who said I should tell them!” Klaus protested.

 

“Tell them, yes, not scare them to death in a juvenile costume!”

 

“You’re such a killjoy.” Klaus muttered, tongue out in concentration as he cut. “There!” he announced, holding up the sheet. “Perfect.” Ben facepalmed.

 

Klaus put the sheet over his head with a giggle and Ben shook his head.

 

“Oh shit! I’m sorry, is this offensive?” He teased and Ben gave him a death look, which only made Klaus laugh harder.

 

“You are unbelievable.”

 

“Unbelievably handsome? Why thank you.”

 

“Ughh!”

 

***

 

And that’s how the afternoon at the Academy 2.0 went from relaxed to chaos in 3.2 seconds.

 

“What the fuck!” Diego screamed, leaping up. Everyone turned to look in the direction their brother was pointing, to be faced with a sheet floating 6 feet in the air. Allison staggered back, Vanya moving in behind Luther. Five merely narrowed his eyes.

 

“You are all s-s-s-seeing this r-right?” Diego stammered.

 

“Yeah…” Allison whispered, her voice wavering slightly.

 

“It doesn’t look…” Luther began but Five cut him off.

 

“It’s Klaus.” He said with a sigh, sitting back down and going back to his book unphased.

 

Everyone relaxed slightly as the sheet erupted into laughter. Luther swiped at the sheet and Klaus let out a yelp, floating higher, but not before Luther had pulled the sheet from his head.

 

“I told you!” Diego shouted, a little too enthusiastically.

 

“Klaus what the hell are you doing?!” Allison demanded, using her ‘mom’ voice.

 

“What does it look like?” Klaus grinned, “I’m highhhhhh” He sang, chuckleingly with laughter at his own joke.

 

“God this is the last thing we needed.” Luther muttered, sinking down into a chair.

 

“Aww chin up big guy, jealousy isn't a good look on you.” Klaus teased, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back in the air.

 

Ben looked up at him, shaking his head but smiling despite himself.

 

“Klaus why the hell didn’t you tell us you could do this?” Diego asked, sounding a little offended, but Klaus just shrugged.

 

“I only just really figured it out myself. Apparently it’s one of the benefits of being sober. Seems I was always destined to be high.” He giggled.

 

“Okay, okay enough of the high jokes, get your ass down here.” Allison ordered.

 

Klaus sighed dramatically and closed his eyes. But he stayed put.

 

“Klaus!” Allison called.

 

“I’m trying!” Klaus called back. “I haven’t quite got the directions down yet on this thing.”

 

Allison huffed, tapping her foot.

 

“Umm.. guys...I think I’m stuck…” Klaus realised suddenly, his demeanour changing immediately.

 

“Of course he is.” Luther muttered, looking up. Klaus was now a good 10 feet high, hovering near the warehouse ceiling.

 

“Shit, I’ve never been this high before, shit.” Klaus muttered, trying to keep the panic from his voice.

 

“What do you expect us to do?” Five asked, glancing up.

 

“I don’t know! Materialise up here and get me?” Klaus pleaded.

  
“I can’t appear in thin air Klaus, that’s not how this works.”

 

“Shit! This is not funny Ben!” Klaus shouted at his brother who was chuckling. That only made the others laugh.

 

“Fuck off all of you!” Klaus shouted, beginning to become frantic, trying not to hyperventilate. Suddenly, the subtle blue light in his palms flickered out. Klaus only had a second to register what was happening before he was plummeting from the sky. Luther lunged forward, catching him instinctively. Klaus lay tense in Luther’s arms, trembling slightly. He opened his eyes cautiously, faced with the disapproving but amused faces of his siblings.

 

“So...I don’t suppose we could pretend that never happened…” Klaus asked, his voice still shaking as Luther lay him down on the ground. Diego threw a cushion at him which slapped him straight in the face.

 

“That’s fair.” Klaus said, spitting out a mouthful of distasteful tassels.

 

“I told you it was a bad idea.” Ben chuckled. Klaus threw the cushion at the blank space where Ben stood.

 

“So...you can levitate.” Five said, not even blinking at the cushion. Klaus raised his hands in a shrug.

 

“Surprise?” He said sheepishly. The second cushion hit him in the forehead. He probably deserved that too.

  
***

 

Over the next few months it became more common to see Klaus with his feet off the floor. He would appear in rooms without warning, no footsteps to give him away. He would float outside windows and hide things in high places. They began to notice messages written on the ceilings; _‘Always listen to Klaus, Klaus is always right, Luther is a shithead, is that a bald patch up there Diego?’_ His siblings helpless to stop him, he could simply float away.

 

“You know what, this might actually be better than being high.” Klaus mused one day, as he floated along, lazing on his back, arms behind his head. He didn’t see it, but his siblings smiled.

 

Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing after all. Klaus was still annoying as all hell, but at least their brother finally seemed to have found something he could do that made him happy and at the end of the day, none of them could fault him for that.


End file.
